Hearts of Courage
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale already saved the world once. Now, they get to do it again. But this time, they get a new member to their arrangement. Sadly NO SLASH
1. Prolouge

Once, this world in which we live, it was saved.

But now, trouble is brewing again, and Earth will find itself once again on the brink of an apocalypse.

In this new time of need, two old heroes will once again be called forth to the defense of this world

But this time, with them, shall come a third. One, very unlikely to the common eye.

Hopefully, the two can become three in time for Earth to be saved.


	2. Chapter 1

Hanna sighed, resting her head in her palm and looking out the window. Outside, beyond the wall, she could see young children playing at the playing next door. Two teenage girls walked by, laughing as they chatted about nothing in particular. A couple of boys rolled past on their skateboards and bikes, sweat dripping form their brows, their knees scuffed up. Hanna sighed again and turned her eyes back to the front of the classroom.

Yes, just another normal day at Ms. Holly's school for exceptionally gifted young ladies.

**BREAK**

"Crowley dear, have you se- oh. Thank you." Aziraphale smiled and took the book from the demons hand. Crowley nodded and took another sip of the bronze liquid in his cup. It burned his throat, strong stuff it was, yet it was strangely addictive. Not that it would actually get him drunk, not unless her wanted it to. Taking another sip, he set the glass on the table and quirked a brow at the angel who was skimming through the book he had just been handed.

"So, any particular reason you seem in such a frenzy?" The golden eyed demon asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Aziraphale replied, a warm smile on his face, "Just checking up on a rumor I caught wind of."

Crowley grinned mischievously. "A rumor huh? What kind of rumor?"

The angel glared at him a little. "A rumor you need not worry yourself over." He said, shutting the book and laying it on a table, "Anyways, it's not very important." Crowley scoffed, but didn't push the matter further. Yet for the rest of the night, he kept glancing at the book, wondering what it was Aziraphale had been trying to look into.

**BREAK**

"Miss Stone." Hanna looked up from her book to meet the stern eyes of one of the teachers. She couldn't recall which one she was, there were so many, and they all got on her case so often that she had all but given up on remembering their names.

"Yes mam?"

"What is the meaning of this?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Hanna saw that the woman had a switch in her hand, and immediately knew that this would not be a fun talk.

"Meaning of what may I ask?" Other times she would have known what she did, but still say this, just to mess with the woman. But this time, she honestly had no idea what she had done. Still, the woman seemed to fume.

"The meaning of this." The woman gestured to the book in Hanna's hand. Hanna looked down at it, and looked at the cover. It read '**Angels and Demons: How To Tell if Your Friend is One**'. The girl quirked a black brow.

"This book?" She asked, raising it a little. The woman nodded. "Um, the meaning is it's a book mam. I honestly have no idea what's wrong with it."

The woman seemed almost to growl. Stalking forward, she ripped the opposing article out of Hanna's hands, and practically roared in her face. "It is not proper for young ladies to read about such trivial things, such as angels and demons. Do you understand?"

Hanna sighed, and nodded her head. The woman seemed pleased and made her exit, making sure to quietly shut the door on her way out. Blowing a stray lock of black hair out of her face, the 13 year old groaned and flopped back on her bed.

"Young ladies shouldn't do this, young ladies shouldn't do that." She mocked the stern voice of her teachers. "Hanna don't do this, Hanna don't do that, Hanna sit up straight, Hanna stop humming, Hanna walk lighter. Why don't they just tell me to have no freewill? They practically already have." Hanna almost screamed this, but found her wits before she did. It would just be annoying to have another teacher, or the same one, come into her room and lecture her about inside voices and respecting the peace of those around her.

Rolling onto her side, Hanna looked out the window, and up the stars above. "Angels and Demons aren't a trivial matter. They're real. I know they are." She smiled a little, "You both told me that, Mom, Dad. You always said, 'Angels are always protecting you Hanna, and Demons watch from afar, ready to punish you if you are to misbehave too much. But don't fear the Demons. They're here to help you be good, just as much as the Angels are." A small tear fell from a light blue orb. "I wish you guys were still here to tell me that."


End file.
